


Love Song

by astraplain



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wolfram's idea of "write what you know" differs significantly from that of baseball fanatic Yuuri. A 100 word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Song

“He doesn’t drink.” Wolfram slammed the bottle of expensive wine down onto the table followed by an unopened box of fine hazelnut chocolates. “He’s allergic to nuts.”

Gunter reached for the items only to back away under Wolfram’s glare.

“Don’t even think about it,” Wolfram growled.

“Your plan to seduce Yuuri failed, but he did write you a song. Wasn't that what you wanted?” Conrad interrupted; he was quite used to Wolfram’s rants.

“I wanted a love song. Preferably one for me. Instead, I get ‘I’ll Give You Diamonds’.”

“Not a love song?” Gunter asked.

“Only if you love baseball.”


End file.
